keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/8
Sophie's POV I am greeted by a squealing Biana. "Guess what. I'll just tell you. Linh got asked out by Fitz!" "She did?" "Yup" "Is she inside already?" "Yeah you are late." Not my problem Keefe didn't wake me up." I argue "Anyway how are you two holding up." "Pretty good actually. Does Linh already know?" "No, do you want to tell her?" "Yeah" "Okay lets go them." She takes my arm and drags me up. On her vanity has triple the amount of make-up that usually has which is a lot. "Hey Linh I need to tell you something about my matchmaking." I say nervously "That's right. What number was Keefe." "Bad match" I whisper. "Oh I'm so sorry. Did he still ask you to the dance." "Yup" I say feeling really giddy. "Shouldn't we start getting ready?" I say looking at Biana. "Yeah probably. I'll change in here, Sophie bathroom, and Linh closet. Stay where you are until I shout 'My Sokeefe ship has set sail.'" At that I roll my eyes but I don't deny it. As I go into her bathroom I realize how much make-up she has. I think she has enough make-up that she could give supplies to every single Sephora in America. I struggle to put the tight dress on. when Biana shouts out "My Sokeefe ship has set sail." I walk out to find Linh in her peach colored dress, Biana in her lilac dress, and I'm in my pale blue dress. (All outfit pictures are to the right) "Foster you really didn't have to" he says with a smirk. "What"I say. What is he talking about. "Your dress is about the same color of my eyes" I blush. I didn't realize that. (I didn't purposely do it.) "Well I did anyway." I say with a soft smile. He pouts, "What's wrong I ask." "You're wearing lipstick I can't kiss you." "But I can kiss you" I kiss him on the cheek leaving a red mark. He pouts again and I try my best not to laugh. As we walk down the stairs since I'm wearing 4 inch heels I fall. Keefe decides to carry me bridal style before I get a concussion. When we get to Foxfire it was so beautiful. "Woah" we all breath. I was speechless. "Hey guys" Jensi says. "Hey I haven't seen you in so long" I scream "Go check out the Mallowmelt it's amazing." I quickly race over to the snacks when I run into someone. "Sorry" I mumble I look up and the boy and some how he looks very familiar. "The great Sophie Foster. Wow! I'm Robby Pyren!" "Wait are you Fintan's son." "Yeah" "Sorry I have to go bye." I run to Keefe and hug him for protection. "What happened Sophie!" "Fintan has a son and I saw him." I say as my voice trembles. He pulls me closer "It's okay you're safe here" he says softly "Do you want to dance" he asks "I would love to" Right as we approached the dance floor a slow song starts and I wrap one arm around his neck and hold his hand with the other. He takes my hand and puts the other around my waist. We chat as we dance. Out of nowhere something hits my leg hard. I collapse and see it was Robby. I scream and the pain becomes so unbearable I faint. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT Category:Sokeefe